


It's Just A Bit Of Blood

by AllHaleTheHales



Category: Derek Hale - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom, tw - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Blood, Couple, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Love, Overprotective, Teasing, Werewolf, dorky, period, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleTheHales/pseuds/AllHaleTheHales
Summary: Prompt : Y/N comes on her period early in the middle of the night while at Derek's place, however they've only been together for a few months making her embarrassed, so fluffy Derek comes out : ')Warnings : Fluffy/Dorky Derek and Mentions Of Blood/Period Symptoms (but that's pretty obvious)Word Count : 1182





	

(Inspired by this GIF)

 

 

Prompt : Y/N comes on her period early in the middle of the night while at Derek's place, however they've only been together for a few months making her embarrassed, so fluffy Derek comes out : ')

Warnings : Fluffy/Dorky Derek and Mentions Of Blood/Period Symptoms (but that's pretty obvious)

Word Count : 1182

 

**_*_ 01:16  _*_**

_"You have got to be kidding me."_

The light from the phone screen, made her wince as much atthe realisation of how many hours she had been tossing and turning, begging for sleep to hit. 3 hours to be exact. Derek's body heat was _not_ helping in the slightest, creating a personal sauna which Y/N really could've done without in the midst of summer.

Maybe it was pretty wishful thinking to think that a quick trip to the toilet and a glass of water would solve things, but it was better than staring at the back of her eyelids for hours on end.

After scrambling around for a good two minutes, releasing her body from the weight of the wolf fast asleep next to her and trying not to wake him up in the process, Y/N could _finally_ stretch her weary legs and make a beeline for the bathroom. To avoid being blinded once again by turning on the light, she relied on the moons natural glow which given the circumstances of the lifestyle Derek led, it was pretty ironic. 

Despite flicking on the air con to cool down, along with taking small sips of water, the skin on her body was still clammy _but_ strangely cold the touch. It was only until a small sharp twinge ran across her stomach, that the penny dropped.

" _No no no no. Not now, not today. Nope._ "

Y/N's mind had gone into complete meltdown, having not been prepared _at all_ for this highly unwelcomed gift from mother nature. Of all the days it could've come and of all places, _now_ was the time. The wrong time. In mid rush from the sink to the toilet, the rug that led conveniently in the wrong place for a panicked hormonal female, slipped from beneath her feet causing gravity to pull her back towards the floor and made the shower rail come crashing down too, in attempt to retain some balance.

"Well this is  _great_."  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**     
  
  


Within seconds, Derek was pounding at the door, most likely in preparation for a fight with the latest supernatural that had taken a liking to his girlfriend. Completely underestimating his werewolf abilities, Y/N was screaming at herself on the inside for being such a klutz.

"Babe are you ok? What's going on in there? There was blood on the mattress and you were gone, are you hurt?" 

Sometimes she was completely flattered by his overprotective ways, _but_ at this current point in time, trying to find a way to explain the mess on his bed was not one she had _ever_ wanted to experience in the first 3 months of being together.

"Everything's fine. Completely fine. _Nothing_ is wrong in here. I just tripped. Silly me."

Honestly it was a nice attempt, but a failed one at that. It _still_ didn't explain the blood in the bedroom and the raised pace of her heartbeat, this was _too_ embarrassing for the middle of the night, if at all. One trip to the bathroom and all hell had broken loose in the world of Y/N. She grabbed the biggest wad of toilet roll known to man, before stuffing it into her underwear in hope that it would last rest of the night until she could get proper supplies. 

"Y/N open the door."

Time to face the music.

After a quick wiggle to adjust the DIY adult nappy, she headed towards the door to be greeted by Derek's hands gripping her waist, as well as being scanned up and down by his overly worried eyes. The reaction she had received from him, was almost as if half a limb was missing from her body _or_ the end of the world was near. Considering how Y/N was currently feeling, it may as well have been.

" _Why_ is there blood? Where are you hurt? Did I do something to you in my sleep, please speak to me."

In attempts to calm him down, a small kiss on the lips was enough to stop Derek in his tracks.

"Hey, I'm not hurt ok? You didn't do anything, I'm just- I've."

This _whole_ situation was cringe worthy despite how normal periods were, it was still such a taboo subject unless in conversation with your mother or fellow female friends. The amount of blood and gore, she had faced while being with Derek made it seem silly to be _so_ embarrassed.

"I'm on my period, only I didn't know and I'm _not_ prepared, now your sheets are ruined, the shower curtain is broken and I have _nothing_ but a make-shift pad in my underwear to soak up the mess."

The colour of Y/N's cheeks would've put a tomato to shame. Heat rose from all areas of her body spreading towards her chest and face, her fingers tightly knitted together, twiddling them while looking at the floor in hopes that it would swallow her whole,  _as well as_ trying not to cry. Hormones.

A small grumble of laughter escaped from the man opposite, making her look up in confusion and frustration, ready for the " _period puns_ ". However those thoughts were quickly crushed, as her body was lifted into Derek's arms and pulled tightly towards his chest. The sweetest of smiles staring back down at her.

"Was that all?" His fingers jabbed into her ribs, teasing as Y/N squirmed around to escape his touch.

"It's just a _bit_ of blood baby, nothing that can't be fixed. Now, lets go get some sleep shall we? You'll have a busy day tomorrow fixing the pole you broke."

Derek's laughs echoed through the hallway, as he continued to tease while carrying her back to bed. Ripping the dirtied sheets from beneath and wrapping them both up with what remained.  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**

The gentle warmth of the sun, awoke Y/N from a well deserved sleep after the nights events, to find Derek's place in the bed empty.

"Derek?" 

Thank god for werewolf hearing, because the feeble attempt to speak would not have been heard by any _normal_ person. Being hit in the head by a box, took her by surprise but was _extremely_ thankful for the pack of 24 sanitary towels that had landed in her lap. The little things matter.

"Morning poops, I didn't know what you normally buy so I _had_ to ask the woman at the desk ... "

Derek's eyes were fixated to the floor, just like hers had been the night before, quickly twiddling his thumbs and shuffling his feet, unaware of what to say next. Pay back time was in order, for his constant teasing after her unfortunate " _fall_ ".

"Awww is little Der Bear embarrassed?"

Before the next tease could be thrown, she was pinned back against the head board, nose to nose with Derek before being peppered with playful kisses. 

"You. Should. Be. _Thankful_. I. Asked. You _could've_ got nappies instead?"

Derek rolled to the side and rustled around in the bag next to the bed. Pulling out some pastries, Y/N's favourite coffee, some pain relief tablets and the cheesiest collection of films it looked like he could find. What would a girl do without a man who understood the world of periods.

"Thank you Derek. Now gimme the god damn pastries, I'm starving."

"Anything for you dear ... "  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**     
  


Honestly this is just some drabble that I wanted to write, so sorry if this was too cheesy for your liking! Dorky Derek is the best am I right? 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is just some drabble that I wanted to write, so sorry if this was too cheesy for your liking! Dorky Derek is the best am I right?


End file.
